The Dark Corner
Remember when you were a child going to sleep after watching something scary, like a movie, a show or something? Many of us see that dark corner in our room at night and our imagination lets us see a dark horrifying figure. We keep telling ourselves that it's just our imagination. Some of us get too scared and go to our parents' bedroom. But what am I going to tell you right now, might be imagination or reality. It was winter, and I was just a little kid of eight years old. I had just seen a movie with demons and monsters. As a kid back then, I always knew that it was all fake. Hollywood effects and that sort of stuff. But I always had that feeling that when I went to sleep, there was someone in the dark corner of my room, that dark figure staring into my soul. I ignored it and considered it as my imagination and went to sleep. Later that night, I had no dreams. As soon as I opened my eyes every five seconds - or that's how it felt - it was 30 minutes after I closed them the first time. I closed them again, feeling tired as ever and heard the horrifying screams. The screams sounded like people were being tortured and the most terrifying scream of all was my brother's calling out my name to help him. I opened my eyes again, but the screams didn't go away. I closed my ears, hoping they would go away. I began crying. I was too afraid to get up, as my face was full of tears, then I looked at the corner of my room, revealing that dark figure in a better vision. I closed my eyes and I stopped crying. I opened my eyes again. What felt like eternity was probably less than two minutes (that my clock revealed). I was relieved that it was only a dream, or was it? I went to my parents' bedroom and I slept between my mother and father. I opened my eyes again. Now I was in my own room, and it was the same time when I closed my eyes. "Weird," I thought to myself. "Did my parents bring me here that quick?" I closed my eyes again, expecting to sleep, then I heard this echo of a voice of a little girl saying, "Mommy..." It sounded like she was calling out for her mother in some kind of giant hall, or a hospital. I was terrified for brief moment, then I started hearing screams again, even louder than the other ones. I got up and I started to scream in fear. All that came out was... nothing. My mouth was open, and I felt like my vocal cords didn't exist. I started crying; I wanted to go to the bathroom but the door was locked. I ran back into my bed and said to myself that this is just a dream. But it wasn't. The Dark Figure in the corner came out, with an evil smile like it was hell on earth. There's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. The dark figure takes out his bloody tentacles and as soon as I got used to the dark, what I saw was on his chest... it damaged me for life. They were heads of young children with their eyes ripped out and their mouths full of blood. I ran to my closet. I opened the closet and saw my little flashlight that was made for kids. I opened the flashlight, pointed it towards him and he was gone. Like he was never there. I opened my door, went to my parents' bedroom again and told them that I had a terrifying dream. I slept in between them. I felt safe, like nothing could touch me. I woke up; it was a beautiful morning, I considered that terrifying experience a bad dream and decided never to think about it again, until now. Here I am in my dorm alone. My roommate is somewhere partying right now and I'm waiting for him while I'm writing this. Sometimes, I feel like that hideous creature is still watching me. Every time I look at a dark corner, I see him waiting. Someone's knocking on my door. It's gotta be my roommate. It is him, we're gonna go to sleep now. But my roommate seems to be a little pale, and isn't saying anything, he's just... smiling. Wait, the phone is ringing. It's my roommate. Category:Beings